Something
by SummerMistedDragon
Summary: Something old, something new. Something borrowed, something blue. Who knew this would actually happen to her?  Review please!


Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of this, but I really wish I did, nor do I own Celine Dion's song. _Because you loved me_

Summary: Something old, something new. Something borrowed, something blue. Who knew this would actually happen to her?

Review please!

* * *

><p><strong>Something...<strong>

xxx **_15 years after Endings Part 2_**

**New**

She stared at the white dress clad figure in the mirror, there was no way it was her,

But it was.

There in the side room to the ceremonial hall, standing on the pedestal in front of the tri-fold mirror was Elizabeth Maria Delgado, about to be married to a close comrade, fellow power ranger, and the love of her life.

Bridge Carson

Her life had changed that day she'd ditched school and fled to the street's, a monster had attacked her, and unbeknownst to her at the time, Commander Cruger had rescued her.

It had changed again when she had met up with Jack, the guy she now saw as her brother.

Then, just a short year after that, yet another change, getting caught and then joining S.P.D.

But she couldn't imagine her life changing as it was about to in a few short hours.

Sydney Drew in her light pastel yellow bridesmaid dress with a light pink sash under her bust line that had a small set of light pink rosettes above the pink ranger's right hip fussed over the simple, yet elegant wedding gown.

It was form fitted from the half sweetheart strapless top to Z's hips, then flowed out in a gentle skirt that felt and moved like water to the woman who felt more like a girl playing dress up in the favorite Aunt's closet.

Syd had insisted she pay for Z's wedding dress, after nearly six weeks of relentless argument between the engagement and dress appointment.

Z had planned on wearing a simple knock off that she could pick up easily, but even the non fashion oriented, rules or nothing Sky had backed up Syd and Jack to get her into a brand new, just right for her wedding gown.

The yellow ranger thought back to the day Bridge had asked her, more like a slip up proposal, he'd been pretty upset his master plan had been messed up. But the aura reading ranger had simmered down quickly, mostly because he couldn't stand to see anyone upset.

...

Bridge had asked her to bring Kat's lunch to the Felinian's lab, the science technician had been working straight through again, no matter what Sky tried to do to get her to stick to normal hours. Sky being the one to give orders because of what had taken place one year after Gruum's defeat.

Supreme Commander Fowler Birdie had retired from Space Patrol Delta Galactic Command after just a week shy of 75 years of active duty.

And Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger had been promoted followed by Sky being listed as the Earth S.P.D. Base Commander.

Z hadn't seen Cruger that happy since the day Isinia had been found to be pregnant six months after the two sirrians had been reunited. While the "old dog" had relaxed around their own little squad of five or four depending on _when_ you asked. His temper and gruff attitude was legendary throughout galactic command.

As Sky adjusted to being Base Commander, Syd started working her way into his heart in time to Ally finally convincing Jack to jump the gun with her a year later.

That wedding had been loud, fun, and if they hadn't managed to get some alcohol into Sky, parts of it were probably illegal; Z wasn't able to remember much of it and most of the cameras were ruined that very night.

Sky and Syd had been engaged for two years now, waiting for the S.P.D. official who worked a circuit to return to earth's galaxy region to marry them in the military style. Syd's request, she wanted a big, formal ceremony and Sky liked organization and rules. Best of both worlds since even though he could be stuck up, Sky was well liked throughout S.P.D.

Yes, she was in her thirties, they all were, but their genetic powers not only extended their lives...but she'd been too busy for a love life with her work at SPD.

Then the day Z had taken Kat lunch to her in her lab, Bridge had made a slip of the tongue, spoiling his planned out surprise but still perfect to Z, changed everything.

_xxx Flashback_

_Z handed Kat the try full of food with a smirk, the Felinian rolling her eyes but thanking her, setting aside the tools she'd been using and beginning to eat._

_Bridge was calibrating a gun mount for the new zord while Z munched on an apple Kat handed her, not liking the fruit much herself and knowing the yellow ranger did._

_"You know, Kat, you're lucky Sky is demanding a full week of leave for his and Syd's wedding, that way you'll have plenty of time for meals and your own projects if he locks you out of the base."_

_Kat smiled as she ate, too hungry to comment but still amused._

_Bridge looked up, and with a completely serious face replied to her comment, "Well, Kat knows all of the codes to the base, and the overrides that even Sky doesn't know so when our wedding comes around Z I'll just rewrite the codes so Kat is definitely locked out."_

_Z had laughed, not fully understanding right away, then the words sunk in after a few seconds to both of them, and Bridge had nearly stormed from the lab. And Z started crying._

_Immediately Bridge rushed to her, saying anything he thought he could to calm her down, before giving up and retrieving something from a supply drawer that he had to unlock to open._

_A small, square box._

_"I had planned on, you know, doing this in a fancy, totally unexpected way, well this would count as unexpected wouldn't it, unless I had planned this and didn't know it, or did know it and didn't want to spoil the moment..."_

_Kat cleared her throat, bringing Bridge back to focus._

_"Oh right, Z Delgado, Will you marry me?"_

_"Yes.._."

xxx

**Borrowed  
><strong>

xxx

Syd tugged a stubborn length of the skirt back into place after Z had turned a bit, still taking in her dream come true less than twenty minutes to when the ceremony started. Her simply done manicured hands lightly brushed the black leafed yellow rose that pinned her brown locks into elegant curls halfway up her head, slightly cascading to one side. Syd fussed over the lightly enhanced yellow flowers, no bigger than a pencil eraser that were scattered through a bouquet of baby blue flowers twice their size and then the seven flower center piece of dark blue irises.

Around the stems of the fresh flowers was a silver ribbon tied in a Felinian love knot, the knot matching the tiny bits of lace work that fringed the top and hem of Z's dress, and the lace work that edged the veil. Z hadn't been able to find a veil she had loved, and when in a panic she had broken down in Kat's lab, the woman had lovingly handed over the veil she had used at her own wedding.

"_...It's been too long since this had been used, you're like a daughter to me Z, you deserve this honor, I want you to use this..."_

_"Kat...I..."_

_"Take it._"

...

Z fingered the edge of the veil delicately, not paying attention to Syd fussing with her formally pinned up blonde curls in the other mirror. Kat was out in the church already, making sure Sky and Bridge were ready and at the altar when the time came. Dr. Felix, who Z had been working closely with the last five years to get her therapist and medical certification for SPD, was checking in with the officiary of the ceremony.

A knock at the door preceded Syd peeking through the crack then admitting Jack, all done up in a black as white tux with a soft blue flower pinned to the lapel.

"Hey sis, you ready yet?"

Z only blushed, smiling a little nervously as Jack gently hugged her to avoid mussing the dress.

Kat called down the hallway the five minute warning, and Syd turned to Jack.

"Come on, we gotta go."

Z spun on the pedestal, "What are you talking about? Jack?"

Syd sighed, "Z, we have to go get in position, Jack has to get to the altar with Sky and Bridge."

Z was near panicking before Syd tried to get Jack to leave, and now she was seeing spots, "But...J-jack..you're giving me away right...guys this isn't...not funny...come on, don't...don't do this to me..."

Jack motioned for Syd to go ahead and leave, waiting until she was out the door and further down the hall to close the door and turn back to his sister.

"Z it's ok, everything's fine, I'm just not the one walking you down the aisle."

"What are you talking about?" Z yelled, backing towards the other door in the room, the one that led out to the back gardens of the church.

Jack tried to get to the other door, stopping when Z backed against it, hand on the knob.

"Just listen, I'm you're brother...I don't get to walk you down the aisle..."

"Then who is? I don't exactly have a father figure Jack!"

Before he could say anything further, Z took off running into the gardens, pulling up the skirt of her dress as she dashed down the flower lined pathes.

xxx

**Old**

xxx

Z tried to stop the tears threatening her expertly done makeup, but the nerves and panic she'd been feeling for the last two weeks all came out, only adding to the abandonment she felt from Jack not the one to give her away.

Her sobs shook her ranger trained body as she sat on the bench in the farthest corner of the gardens, not a sound from the church or the city.

Someone was coming towards her, but Z didn't look up, she could squeeze her eyes shut and ignore their approach, but couldn't stop the sound of their footsteps.

Which was a slightly strained, slow gait, like one leg was stiff and hard to move, accented by the soft tap of a cane.

The someone sat down next to her, but Z still couldn't look up.

A warm arm wrapped around her shoulders, rubbing her upper arm comfortingly as she shifted to cling to the formal suit, shaking in frustration and nerves as her companion just sat silently.

"I...can't...do this..."

The other person made a soft grumbling noise, something Z hadn't heard in several years as she shifted to see who it was next to her...

"Now where's that brave young ranger I left as B-squad's second in command when I was promoted?"

Z ducked her head against her Supreme Commander's chest, not wanting to answer in case she started crying again.

Commander Cruger shifted on the bench, gently taking his gloved paw and guiding the woman's chin up to look at him. "Delgado?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you scared of the happiest moment for your life? You can run headlong into battle against a foe ten times your strength and power, and show no fear. You are one of the most courageous rangers I've ever had the honor to work with and fight beside."

Z took a deep breath, composing herself as she sat up to merely lean against her boss, "I'm sorry sir...I just...I...what if this doesn't work out...I...I watched my dad leave when I was three and never come back...my mom...didn't even come looking for me when I ran away...no one cared...for so long...and then Jack...what if..."

Cruger let her ramble for a moment, waiting until she stopped to breathe, "Delgado, I fully understand your uneasiness at this, on Sirius, my wedding to Isinia ended up starting three hours late because _I_ wasn't ready, it took my squad members that long to get me to go back to the church to go through the ceremony. I kept thinking 'she won't want me after this'...'my job at SPD will get in the way'...I was literally talking myself out of marrying the woman I loved. But I went through with it and was and still am the happiest I could ever be."

Z inhaled shakily, nodding as she went to wipe her eyes clear, Cruger stopped her gently, handing her a hankerchief from his pocket calmly.

"Are you going to go back now Delgado?"

She almost nodded, then paused, "I would if someone was actually giving me away...Jack is already at the altar..."

Cruger chuckled, "Tate and Landors came to me just after you and Carson were engaged, formally to discuss as community service edition to SPD Earth's disciplinary regime, but before they left Jack asked me to be the one to give you away."

Z didn't answer, remaining silent and looking down, Cruger winced as he shifted again, unseen by the ranger.

"Jack told me that in his and Sky's opinion which Tate backed, that I was more of a father figure to you and your team than your commanding officer, he wanted things to be done right for your wedding...there's still time for me to go get Jack to walk you down the aisle if you'd prefer-"

"No sir," Z turned to face him, this time her eyes glistened with tears of joy as she smiled, "I...would be honored, to be honest I was afraid you wouldn't even come, being so caught up in SPD and all..."

Cruger growled, but it wasn't in anger, "Hey, I'm not that bad."

Z didn't say anything, smirking as she stood, watching Cruger rise stiffly, using the cane more than ever.

"Sir?"

"I'm fine Delgado, after twenty years as a ranger and nearly sixty years as a base commander, old training wounds are finally catching up with me, I'm surprised The Galactic Command's head surgeon hasn't had to replace my knee yet." Cruger commented, walking beside Z back to the church.

"Only because you'd refuse to stay in bed as long as you would need to after surgery and then taking it easy for therapy. Felix was so mad at you when you got out of the infirmary to go after Icithior, and then stayed working in the command center after that!"

Cruger laughed with her, glad to see the yellow ranger her usual self. "Only because you and Landors disobeyed my orders."

"Oh come on DC! You knew in the long run we'd have done that anyway!"

xxx

**Blue**

xxx

Bridge shifted nervously at the altar, Sky and Jack talking together softly as they waited; while Z was brave and headstrong in battle, formal occasions drove her nuts. Before he could turn and glance at the pastor beside him, the doors at the far end were opened fully by the ushers, one motioning for the music to start.

Syd walked down first, one hand holding her bouquet, the other holding the hand of Felix's niece Fae, the flower girl. The now twenty year old Sam was the ring bearer, a bit of a joke but the curly haired ranger took it in stride.

Kat followed next as the matron of honor, walking sedately down the aisle to stand next to Syd.

The music shifted, everyone in the pews standing to watch the bride enter.

Bridge was in shock at Z's dress, he gasped when he saw Cruger walking her down the aisle, but he was speechless at the beauty of the woman of his heart.

Sky glanced sideways at Jack, a poorly concealed smirk lacing the former ranger's smile, Cruger limped down the aisle a bit, his cane on his right side. Few knew it, but Cruger had been using it more and more over the last year. That didn't seem to bother their Commander as he walked Z down the aisle, he stood straight and honorable, just he as always was to them.

Bridge nodded to Cruger as they reached the steps to the altar, the Sirrian nodding back formally and shaking his hand before turning to Z, hugging her tenderly. When he pulled back, there was a simple silver chain around her neck, a small sapphire pendant hanging from the chain.

"It's a Sirrian tradition for the father to give the bride a gift as the last thing he truly does for her. Now you have everything from that Earth phrase." Cruger told her softly, just loud enough for those gathered at the altar to hear.

Z smiled nodding her thanks tearfully before moving to stand next to the groom.

xxx

xx

xxx

Sky smirked as he watched Jack and Ally dance in their own little world, Ally was five months pregnant with twins, the couple couldn't wait. Kat and Felix were laughing and dancing to the music, two old friends just relaxing outside of work.

Syd was trying to get Boom to somewhat maintain a rhythm with her, but was failing.

Sky glanced over his shoulder at Isinia and her son sitting a table away from them. They spoke rapidly in their native tongue, laughing at their conversation. Cruger's son was a "z" squad cadet, top of his group, wouldn't be long until he was moved the D-squad. Sky chuckled softly at that thought, Ainen had been hinting to his father to let him transfer to SPD Earth base for several months to work under the legendary B-Squad, but Cruger wasn't saying anything.

Speaking of the gruff old dog...

A gloved hand patted his shoulder as Cruger sat down in the chair next to him with a soft sigh, stretching his bad leg out beneath the table.

"Evening sir."

"Tate would you give the formality a rest for one night?"

Sky smirked openly, "Only if you stop calling me Tate as well."

Cruger chuckled, nodding as he subconsciously rubbed his leg through the black suit pants.

Sky snorted, choking back an outright laugh as Cruger watched him.

"Is something wrong T-Sky?"

"No si-Cruger...just Kat's absolutely right."

"Oh?"

"You are one stubborn dog."

Cruger didn't growl like Sky thought he would, merely grumbling softly, "You forgot the "old" part."

Sky shook his head, "No way, not you sir."

"Sky..."

"Sorry."

Cruger shook his head, smiling a little, "While I would like to believe that compliment, I'm sure feeling the opposite."

Sky nodded, mind halfway going back to thinking of his SPD base and the work that awaited him in the morning before Cruger chuckled louder to get his attention.

"I recognize that look Sky, trying to keep your min of SPD for too long takes a lot of focus or a mighty big distraction."

Sky could only nod, sipping from his wine glass as Syd's musical laughter drifted from the dance floor.

The DJ was changing the light pattern drifting over the area, starting to calm it down for the song change coming up.

"Cruger?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you accept to walk Z down the aisle?" Sky asked as he watched Bridge and Z rock and move to the music, Z smiling and Bridge laughing, the Red ranger's gloves were off, as they had been the entirety of the ceremony and while he was dancing with Z, in such close contact with her all he could get for emotions was Z.

Cruger shifted, hesitating for a moment, "Your squad Sky, all five of you, are like my children, I've fought beside you, relaxed with you, and watched you grow into such amazing people that I couldn't be more proud...well maybe a bit more if you lot hadn't given me so many headaches with all your yelling."

Sky snorted into his drink, chuckling, "Hey, most of that is you having the best hearing on the base."

His Commander chuckled, "I met Danny Delgado in the hospital two hours after Z was born, about...oh I think it was close to three in the morning. He was so proud and estatic as he stared through the glass at the little baby in pink in the infant ward of the hospital. I remember that was probably the only time I ever saw Z in pink clothing, other than that she was in red or yellow, depening on whether or not she was dressed to match her father or not. Danny knew Z was more than his special little girl, both he and Maria knew about SPD and the powers, they'd known when Z was first supposed to be twins and then Kat had Felix perscribe Maria a different prenatal perscirption. Danny also knew it was highly unlikely he would get to see Z become a power ranger...and get married...he asked me to keep an eye on her once he was gone...and if she asked, to be the one to take Danny's place in giving her away."

Cruger trailed off softly, eyes distant and Sky remained silent.

"I would do anything for you rangers, even if it went against SPD, I've known for years that some regulations don't always pertain to what needs to be done versus what should be done."

Sky glanced to Cruger, seeing the rare, soft...loving side of their Commander, how his eyes didn't leave the other B-squad rangers as they celebrated.

"Ainen is really lucky..."

Cruger snorted, "Ainen Daleth Cruger...that kid is going to be the death of me..."

Sky laughed, "Just send him down to me, I'll straighten him out."

"Oh?"

"I did learn from the best commander and leader a Ranger can ever have."

Cruger smiled, "Thank you Sky."

"Thank you Commander." Sky said instead as he stood, nodding to Cruger before going over to the DJ.

"Alright you happy wedding dancers! If we can clear the floor for just the bride and groom, it's about time for the father/daughter dance."

Z blushed as Bridge's mom tugged him away with a loving smile to her daughter-in-law, waiting off to the side as Cruger went to Z, holding his hand out for her permission.

Sky leaned against the wall, glancing to Ainen as he chatted with Boom and Jack comfortably, he'd fit in just fine at the Earth base, Sky would tell him tomorrow when he visited the base with Cruger and Isinia.

Syd was talking with Ally and Isinia about being married and families, and Kat was discussing technology upgrades with Galactic Command's head scientist.

The music slowed and the lights dimmed, and Sky rubbed his hands over the bent length of Cruger's cane, Cruger could remain upright and mobile without it, but it cost him later, Sky made a mental note to have a training demonstration inside the main gym instead of out on the practice field tomorrow.

As the song changed over, Z smiled as she and Cruger danced, just like a father and daughter, and Sky could truly see the meaning of the Earth wedding joke.

Something Old, well technically it was the engagement ring that had been Bridge's great grandmother's, but the joke meant it was Cruger instead.

Something New, the wedding dress and new life.

Something Borrowed, Kat's wedding veil.

Something Blue, the sapphire stone pendant, and the brilliant blue sky shining through the reception hall's windows, accented by the dazzling sunset colors just beginning to streak across the horizon...

_For all those times you stood by me_  
><em> For all the truth that you made me see<em>  
><em> For all the joy you brought to my life<em>  
><em> For all the wrong that you made right<em>  
><em> For every dream you made come true<em>  
><em> For all the love I found in you<em>  
><em> I'll be forever thankful baby<em>  
><em> You're the one who held me up<em>  
><em> And never let me fall<em>  
><em> You're the one who saw me through, through it all<em>

_ You were my strength when I was weak_  
><em> You were my voice when I couldn't speak<em>  
><em> You were my eyes when I couldn't see<em>  
><em> You saw the best there was in me<em>  
><em> Lifted me up when I couldn't reach<em>  
><em> You gave me faith 'cause you believed<em>  
><em> I'm everything I am<em>  
><em> Because you loved me <em>

_ You gave me wings and made me fly_  
><em> You touched my hand I could touch the sky<em>  
><em> I lost my faith, you gave it back to me<em>  
><em> You said no star was out of reach<em>  
><em> You stood by me and I stood tall<em>  
><em> I had your love I had it all<em>  
><em> I'm grateful for each day you gave me<em>  
><em> Maybe I don't know that much<em>  
><em> But I know this much is true<em>  
><em> I was blessed because I was loved by you <em>

_ You were my strength when I was weak_  
><em> You were my voice when I couldn't speak<em>  
><em> You were my eyes when I couldn't see<em>  
><em> You saw the best there was in me<em>  
><em> Lifted me up when I couldn't reach<em>  
><em> You gave me faith 'cause you believed<em>  
><em> I'm everything I am<em>  
><em> Because you loved me <em>

_ You were always there for me_  
><em> The tender wind that carried me<em>  
><em> The light in the dark shining your love into my life<em>  
><em> You've been my inspiration<em>  
><em> Through the lies you were the truth<em>  
><em> My world is a better place because of you <em>

_ You were my strength when I was weak_  
><em> You were my voice when I couldn't speak<em>  
><em> You were my eyes when I couldn't see<em>  
><em> You saw the best there was in me<em>  
><em> Lifted me up when I couldn't reach<em>  
><em> You gave me faith 'cause you believed<em>  
><em> I'm everything I am<em>  
><em> Because you loved me <em>

_ You were my strength when I was weak_  
><em> You were my voice when I couldn't speak<em>  
><em> You were my eyes when I couldn't see<em>  
><em> You saw the best there was in me<em>  
><em> Lifted me up when I couldn't reach<em>  
><em> You gave me faith 'cause you believed<em>  
><em> I'm everything I am<em>  
><em> Because you loved me <em>

_ I'm everything I am_  
><em> Because you loved me <em>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Review Please!<strong>

**~K**_  
><em>


End file.
